Macey's 1st Love
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: Macey falls in love with the new boy from Blackthorne when they come to visit again!What will happen?Sorry I suck at summaries and this is my 1st story so please read!Zach/Cammie Bex/Grant Liz/Jonas Macey/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Macey's POV**

Today started out like any other normal day , but the Blackthorne boys were coming back

tomorrow so I was pretty excited , because this was the first real interaction with a real boy I'd had in a

long time. Besides Preston of course .But then again I really don't consider Preston a boy more like an alien type thing.

"MACEY MCHENRY, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR

BREAKFAST!THE CHEF IS MAKING BELGUIM WAFFLES!"

One of my best friends,Cammie, said(more like screeched).Cammie was one of the bravest people I had ever met. WAIT DID SHE JUST SAY BELGUIM WAFFLES?They were my favorite!That got me going. I was out of the bathroom in 2

seconds flat. That was my new record.

"Wow two seconds. That's a new record." One of my other best friends Liz said. Liz was like a genius. She could make Einstein look stupid.

"'Bout time ,too. I mean, does it really take an hour to put makeup on?" And last but certainly not least my other best friend Bex said/asked. Bex is the best fighter like ever. Trust me you do not want to get in a fight with this girl, because she will kill you within three seconds.

"Yes, it does. For me anyway. Now let's go get some waffles from Belguim."We all started laughing hysterically at that. I guess that I should tell you about myself. My name

is Macey McHenry in case you haven't figured that out already. I am the only daughter of a vice-president and the owner of a major cosmetic company. And the school that I go to is the best, safest, and most top-secret school in the world, known as the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It's just that the world doesn't know just how exceptional we really are. My three best friends in the world (Cammie, Bex, and Liz) all go to the same school as me. And as for my love life I am currently single. I have black hair and blue eyes that all the girls envy. So basically I am the girl boys want and girls want to be. Well I want to be someone else. In fact I want to be a mixture of three. I want Cammie's bravery, Liz's genius, and Bex's ability to stand up for herself the way she does.

The day passed by in a blur. I almost broke Anna Fetterman's arm in P&E, which got me like three days of extra credit, which made me extremely happy. I tripped in my curtsey in Culture and Assimalation. In CoveOps Mr. Solomon called on me 10 times. And in COW we learned about the pyramids in Egypt and that was pretty much my day. I can't wait until something exciting happens!

**A/N: This is the 1st chapter of my 1st fanfic I hope you guys liked it. Crap, I forgot to do the disclaimer. I don't own anything Ally Carter does. However I do own Macey's 1st Love. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me-Macey, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Macey-Why can't you do it I'm tired?**

**Me-Because, I don't want to! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLE-**

**Macey-Okay fine I'll do it, but please just SHUT UP! McKenzie doesn't own anything except for my 1st love which I'm very thankful for and the plot.**

**Me-Thank you!**

**Collin POV**

Hi, my name is Collin Jessup. I go to one of the most elite schools in the world: The

Blackthorne Institute. I just recently got accepted. I am 16 years old about to turn 17(in about 2 months). I'm kinda tan and have blonde hair and blue eyes. My roommates are also my best friends. Their names are Zach(he has a girlfriend name Cammie from the GA), Grant(his girlfriend's name is Bex, also from the GA), and Jonas(girlfriends name Liz, GA). So, the fact that they have girlfriends and I don't makes me like really jealous.

"COLLIN GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OUT HERE OR THEY'RE GOING TO LEAVE

WITHOUT US!"Zach yelled.

"OKAY FINE, I'M COMING!"I yelled back. As I walked outside I saw them all waiting for me.

"Geez, Collin you take as much time to get ready as Bex does!"Grant said comparing me to his girlfriend which I hate seeing as I'm NOT a girl.

"Stop comparing me to Bex, I'M NOT A GIRL."

"You say you aren't, but are we REALLY sure about that?" Jonas said. He's the brains in the group and he actually gave me a DNA test to see if I was actually a boy!But, then Grant said that Jonas gave him and Zach a DNA test to make sure, and not to take it personally, Jonas is just weird like that.

"Yes, we are REALLY sure about that."I said to him copying his tone. After that we headed out to the jets where the entire junior class was waiting.

"Oh, Collin Cammie has a pretty hot friend named Macey, maybe you will be her next boyfriend."Zach said.

"Yeah, and tomorrow I'm going to China to have lunch with my best friend Elvis Presley." I said very sarcastically.

"Yeah you wish!"Grant said. We hopped on the plane and when we got there we were shown to our rooms to unpack and then we got free-roam. So, me, Grant, Jonas, and Zach went to the girl's wing to see the girls. Zach promised that anybody who touched

Cammie would pay and nobody messes with Zach. Grant said that anybody who touched Bex would lose his thumbs. And Jonas said if you messed with Liz his room would explode within 2 days(Jonas makes a WICKED bomb).When we got there Zach knocked on the door and I assume that Cammie opened the door and when she did she screamed,"ZACH!"

"GALLAGHER GIRL!"And he picked her up and spun her around.

"GRANT!" "BEX!"

"LIZ!" "JONAS!"

When I entered the room I saw a beautiful girl about my age smiling but not to big. She had mid-length, black hair and blue eyes. I recognized her as Macey McHenry the vice-president's only daughter. I walked over and sat down beside her. She looked over to me and said,"Hi."

"Hi."was my genius response._ I think I like this girl._

**Macey POV**

I saw a slightly tanned, blonde haired, blue-eyed boy walking towards me. Then he sat down beside me and I said,"Hi." I'm such an idiot. I then surprised myself by thinking ,

_I think I like this boy. No, what am I thinking? I haven't said two words to him._

"Hi." OMG, he talked to me!

"What's your name?" I asked him ingeniously.*sarcastic eye roll*

"Collin Jessup. And you are Macey McHenry." OMG, he knows my name! Oh, wait of course he does, your the vice- president's daughter:-(.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He must've noticed me frowning.

"Nothing."

"Hey, Collin all of us are going to town on Saturday, why don't you ask Macey to go with you?" Zach.

"OKAY! Hey, Macey do you wanna come with me to town on Saturday?" OMG!

"As your date or as friends?" PLEASE SAY DATE, PLEASE SAY DATE!

"Whichever you want." OMG!

"Date. Cool with you?"

"Cool with me!" We were both smiling. OMG,OMG,OMG!

"Well, see you guys later!"Grant, Jonas, and Zach.

"Bye, Macey." Collin said.

"Bye, Collin." After they left we all gathered in the middle of the room.

"OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG!"We all screamed in unison.

**A/N:Sorry I know this chapter wasn't that good but thanks for reading! I would like to thank a few people. I would like to thank GallagherGirl2 for being my 1st reviewer and gallagherspygirl for being my 2nd reviewer and PreppyEmoGirl for asking me to update soon because thats what really got me to update like really fast. Thank you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Macey POV**

**On Saturady(2 hours before the date)**

"OMG, WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?"Bex and I screamed at the same time.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT STOP SCREAMING!"Liz and Cammie also screamed in unison. We all started laughing then.

"Just wear whatever. It's a casual date. Besides, whatever you wear you will make it look runway worthy." Liz said with a sigh.

"But, I can't wear JUST ANYTHING!It's my first date with Collin! **_I HAVE TO_**

**_MAKE IT LOOK SPECIAL!_**" I screamed at them. In case you haven't noticed I am **_VERY_** nervous!Collin was taking me to dinner, a movie, and then possibly a walk in the park. I am so excited! But I am so nervous! I'm not sure which is more: nervousness or excitement. Right now it was nervousness, because **_I COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING TO WEAR!_** OMG, DO BOYS HAVE AS MUCH TROUBLE AS GIRLS DO?

**Collin POV(also 2 hours before the date)**

OMG I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING TO WEAR! It was exactly 2 hours, 4 minutes, and 37 seconds until the date! And this wasn't just any date. I was going on a date with **THE MACEY MCHENRY!**As in the vice-president's daughter. He would try to kill me

if he found out. Of course he wouldn't get very far but still Macey and the country would get mad at me if I broke all of her father's arms and legs.

"Dude,Collin, it's just a casual date. Wear something casual!" Zach and Grant yelled at me. Jonas, however, was backing me up, because he was just as nervous about his date

with Liz as was about my date with Macey. Finally, I just decided on going with a green polo shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. I really hoped Macey would like, because

I was just about ready to pull my hair out, just out of nervousness!

"Well dudes, time to pick out our ladies/future ladies. Let's go!" Zach said with enthusiasm. He said that tonight he was going to tell Cammie that he loved her. So he was really excited, but also slightly nervous which when ZACH gets nervous you know it's bad because he doesn't get nervous. I mean he would never admit it but you could just tell from the way he was fidgeting. It was kinda funny but he he would make me

pay if I laughed at him. We finally reached the girl's room and I was just about to explode. Zach knocked on the door and Cammie opened the door and she was wearing

a black t-shirt and dark-wash skinny jeans(probably being forced into them by Bex). Liz

came out next wearing a blue t-shirt and faded jeans. Then Bex wearing a black t-shirt just like Cammie's. The only difference was she was wearing a bright red capris. And last but not least, Macey. She was wearing a black and red dress that went down to her knees. Still casual, but still beautiful.

**Macey POV**

I finally decided on a black and red dress that went down to my knees. Still casual, but cool looking. It's a good thing too because like 30 seconds after I got the dress on

the boys finally arrived and my nervousness came back. Collin was hidden behind Zach and Grant. And behind Collin was Jonas looking more nervous than I had ever seen him. Collin was looking very handsome/casual in a green polo shirt and khaki shorts.

"Hey guys!"Cammie said.

"Hey Cammie!"Zach said he looked really nervous but he also looked excited. I wonder what his deal was.

"Hey Collin!"I said very nervously.

"Hey Macey!"He said just as nervously. I wondered if he was just as nervous as I was and then I realized I was probably just flattering myself.:-( I am so nervous! I looked over at Bex and Grant and they were just staring at each other like they were the only two people in the world and Liz and Jonas were in a similar state. I then realized that that is how I feel when I'm with Collin. _OMG I THINK THAT I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH COLLIN!_

**Collin POV**

_OMG I THINK THAT I AM FALLING IN LOVE WITH MACEY!_

**A/N:Sorry i know that it's kinda a cliffhanger but next up will be the date in everybody's i mean everybody!But if you review i'll post faster! :-)Oh but I have school so from now on I'll be posting in the afternoons.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey I do not own Gallagher Girls and I had a review saying that boy spies wouldn't say omg and that's just me shortening oh my gosh because I usually don't feel like typing it. **

**I WILL HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM AND I WANT EVERYONE TO READ IT. IF YOU LOVE THE GALLAGHER GIRLS YOU WILL. THANKS! **

**Macey POV**

OMG we are going on the date right NOW! I am so happy right now! But, I am also so FREAKIN' nervous! Collin was driving, I was riding shotgun, Cammie, Bex, and Liz were sitting in the middle seats, and Jonas, Zach, and Grant were sitting in the back. One of the reasons I was nervous was because I was in a city. And city means people who voted my Dad and Preston's Dad which means that they would recognize me. And that makes me like EXTREMELY nervous because it really wouldn't help with me and Collin if there were a bunch of boys following and ogling me throughout our date. Okay so we were going to the movie first so when we pulled up to the theater we realized that we hadn't decided on a movie.

"Okay, so what do you ladies wanna see?"Zach asked. Me and the girls looked over the list of movies playing and decided on a horror movie called SAW 3D.

**Liz POV**

**We decided on SAW 3D. It made me really nervous because I really do not like horror movies but I decided to go along with it anyway. We finally got into our seats and the opening credits started. As it made it's way to the middle of the movie I was to feel proud of myself for not getting scared but then that pride was crushed because then I got seriously scared and latched onto Jonas's shirt and he buried his face in my hair so I took it that he was scared too. Bex and Grant were laughing so they weren't scared obviously. Cammie and Zach were arguing about which was more fun: parachuting or grappling. And Collin and Macey were just staring at each other not paying attention to the movie at all. I took that as a sign that they really liked each other! :-D**

**Jonas POV**

**The girls picked SAW 3D. That made me like really nervous. I scream like a girl during horror movies. And that's really something because I witnessed Grant and Zach take out 4 armed drug dealers in Morocco and didn't even flinch. Towards the middle of the movie Liz latched onto my shirt and I buried my face in her hair. I was nervous that she would laugh but she didn't. I took that as a good sign. And thank the Lord an hour later the movie ended. We got back into the car and started driving towards the restraint.**

"**I still think grappling is better is better than parachuting!"Cammie said to Zach. **

"**No way! Parachuting is way better!"Zach said back. They were arguing about the entire movie.**

**Bex POV**

"That movie was SO ridiculous!" Me and Grant had been laughing about it the whole time.

"I know!" Grant said back laughing very, very hard. I love his laugh so much!** We pulled up in front of the restaurant. **We were eating Italian, Olive Garden to be exact. I love that place.

"How many?" An overly perky waitress said giving Grant a look that said that she was checking him out and gave me a look that said that she envied me and wanted to kill me. Yeah right!

"Eight." Zach said while staring at Cammie. It was so sweet! Cammie and Zach were the cutest couple like ever!

"Right this way."The waitress said while giving an overly friendly smile to Grant. But fortunately Grant wasn't even looking at her. He was looking at me. *MENTAL SCREAM*

"Can I get you anything to drink?' Little Miss Trying to Steal My Boyfriend asked.

"Uh, Coke."Cammie.

"Coke also."Zach

"Tea."Liz.

"Dr. Pepper."Jonas.

"Sprite."Macey and Collin said at the same time. AWWWWWWWWW!

"Water."Grant.

"Diet Coke."Me.

"Okay your server will be right out. We talked, we ordered, and we laughed. All in all it was spectacular!

**Grant POV**

Bex is so beautiful! I was staring at her like that entire movie and dinner. I really hope that I didn't creep her out. We got to the park and all of the couples went our separate ways. Me and Bex had been going out for a couple months and I finally got the guts to try and kiss her. I just had to make it special because I have heard from Zach and Jonas that usually girls like crap like that. I was so nervous. Me and Bex were just holding hands walking in silence and then we finally just sat down on a bench under an oak tree. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine and then we both leaned in and our lips touched. Fireworks went off literally. I don't know why I guess some people were just having a show of some sort. It didn't last long but it really special.

**Zach POV**

This was it. I was finally going to tell Cammie that I loved her. I was so nervous. Though I would never admit it. Me and Cammie were just walking going nowhere not talking just holding hands and all that. I stopped and looked down at Cammie.

"Cammie, there's something that I have to tell you."I said hesitantly.

"Okay go for it."She said in her beautiful voice.

"I…I love you."PLEASE SAY YOU LOVE ME BACK PLEASE SAY YOU LOVE ME BACK.I looked down at her again and she was smiling.

"I love you too Zach!"I picked her up and spun her around. When I sat her down we kissed and everything just felt right in the world. It was kinda something you would see in the movies. We were surrounded by fireflies which made it very movie like.

**Cammie POV**

'Cammie I have something to tell you."Zach said hesitantly. OH NO HE'S GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME!

"Okay go for it."I said very cautiously. I was so scared that he would break up with me.

"I…I love you."Zach looked away biting his lip as if he thought that I wouldn't say it back. I was smiling and he looked back down at me when I said, "I love you too Zach!" And he started smiling and he picked me up spun me around and kissed me. I was so happy!

**Collin POV**

Me and Macey were walking around the park doing and saying nothing and I accidently brushed my hand against her 's and she looked up at me and smiled and just grabbed my hand and I smiled back.

"So where are you from?"She asked me suddenly.

"California. How about you?" I said back answering immediately. She seemed hesitant.

"We traveled a lot so it never felt like anywhere was home. This is the first place that has felt like I belonged." Aw that's kinda sad.

"Why do you think that is?"I asked trying to make conversation.

"I don't know. Probably because all of my real friends are here."

"That's kinda like something you would see in a movie.'

"Yeah it is."She said. I know that I had only known Macey for a few days but I really think that I am really falling in love with her

"I think we should probably be heading back to the car."I said.

"Yeah." She said with a sigh. The time has gone way to quickly.

When we got back to the car the guys and girls were waiting for us. We hopped in and started going back to the school.

**Macey POV**

"_**GIYS I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH COLLIN!**_

**A/N: Cliffhangerish but here is my authors note.**

**Okay so I have two other stories on my profile for twilight and they haven't been getting many reviews. So I would appreciate it if you guys r&r them. If I get 5 reviews for both of them by Friday I will put up a super long super special chapter so READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Oh and for this story I would like for at least 4 reviews please. I won't update until I get those 5. Thank you guys. You guys are awesome! Do not forget that! BYE! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Hey guys! Sadly I do not own Gallagher girls. And for the super long chapter i need 5 more reviews on my other stories. And just to let you guys know I will take it if the same person reviews more than once. I really want to write the chapter probably just as much as you guys want to read it. Oh and in one of the reviews it said that M & C were going to fast and I just wanted to let you guys know that its sorta like a love at first site thing. And remember in the 1st GG book where they went through Josh's trash! LOL. Good times.**

**Macey POV**

Oh my gosh! Last night was magical! Liz, Cammie, and Bex were already up talking about last night.

"Hey, she's up!" Liz screamed.

"Yeah, she is." I said to her. I sat up, stretched, and yawned.

"Okay, so I have wonderful news!" We all stared at Bex intently.

"GRANT KISSED ME LAST NIGHT!"She screamed.

"OMG HE DID?"We all screamed back. We then pounced on her screaming.

"Okay so I have some very good news of my own! It will probably beat Bex's news too!" We all stared at her."ZACH TOLD ME THAT HE LOVED ME LAST NIGHT!"We all screamed and pounced on her this time. Then the boys walked through the door. Then we all jumped on Zach.

"I took it you told them!"Zach said with a smile directed toward Cammie.

"I sure did!"Cammie said smiling back at him.

"Say that you love her right now or I will hurt you!" Ah, typical Bex. :-)

"Okay then."He walked over to Cammie and grabbed her hands."Cammie, I love you." And she giggled. And we screamed. And then apparently we all remembered Bex and Grant and pounced on Grant.

"I took it _you _told _them."_Grant said.

"Yes I did." Bex said taking on a dreamy look.

"So Bex what was it like?"I asked with genuine curiosity.

"It was magical!"She said with that same look on her face. That's kinda creepin' me out, but I wasn't gonna ruin it for her.

"Is he a good kisser?" I whispered hoping that the boys wouldn't hear.

"The BEST!"She said.

"No, Zach is!"Cammie said and by the looks on the boy's faces told me that they heard.

"No, Grant is!"Bex said back looking slightly amused.

"If it's worth anything I think Bex is the best kisser like EVER!"Grant cut in also looking amused.

"No way! Cammie is!"Zach said looking at Cammie and it looked so sweet. I figured that this was probably going to take a long time so I walked over to where Collin was standing.

"Hey." Collin.

"Hey."Me. I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!"You wanna go somewhere less noisy?"I asked him.

"Please!"He said with a mock exasperated sigh. I laughed and he was looking pleased. I grabbed his hand and started walking to the place I go when I want to be alone.

"Where are we going?"Collin asked looking at our combined hands.

"The quietest place like EVER. It's where I go when I want to be alone."I said looking up at him.

"Cool! So... I was wondering..."He trailed off looking very nervous.

"Yes?"I said with curiosity. By then we had reached the passageway that Cammie had shown me about 2 months ago. I opened it up and grabbed Collin's hand again.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me again?"He said sounding very nervous and hesitant. I wondered why.

"Of course!"

**A/N:So I hoped you guys liked it. Next chapter will be the date but if I get enough reviews to do the super long chapter it will be the date and a couple of other things.*Smiles slyly like 'I know something you don't know!'***

**:-) LATAZ!**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys ! Thanks for all of your reviews! And I would like you to say thanks to my bestest best friend in the entire universe Faith! She reviewed like 5 times just so I could write the super long chapter. And I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I am writing this author's note. Okay so it's probably going to take me a long time to write the chapter so it's probably not gonna go up really fast. And I am also writing a story for Percy Jackson and the Olympians where the aforementioned best friend will be my co-writer! So please read that! Thank you guys! Your the best! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the super long chapter! And I got my first bad review! I knew it would happen sometime but I didn't know that it would make me feel this bad! :'( But you know it had to happen sometime and constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Macey POV**

**5 minutes before the date**

"Hey Macey where is Collin taking you?"Liz asked.

"I don't know. But, he said to dress up all fancy-like!"*Mentally smile like an idiot.*

"That's so romantic! Wouldn't it be so amazing if you and Collin were soul-mates, like Cammie and Zach?"She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. I must admit that would be pretty romantic and I am MACEY MCHENRY the girl that doesn't fall for stuff like that!

"We don't know if Zach is my soul-mate, but hopefully he is!" Cammie said. Ever since Zach had told her that he loved her she had been like the happiest person on the face of the planet! And it was kinda starting to bug me. I mean I was happy for her and stuff but it was kinda annoying. Well anyways back to me and Collin. We had been hanging out a lot since he asked me out and we had gotten to know each other a lot better and I realized that we had a lot in common. Both of our favorite colors were black, our favorite food was pizza, our favorite sport was basketball, and we were both on the CoveOps field of study. I really like him and I just hope that he liked me as much as I liked him. He was everything I had ever wanted in a guy. He was sweet, kind, caring, funny, and really smart. He listened to me when I needed to talk to somebody or he just listened to me cry and sat there and comforted me. There was this one time when my mom called me an ungrateful, good for nothing brat and when Collin found me crying he asked me who's butt he was kicking first. He is so sweet! I was really nervous about the date. Call it a Gallagher Girl's intuition but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. But I was probably just being silly and letting my imagination run wild. I mean what could happen? A Gallagher girl and Blackthorne boy. That would be just about the safest thing I could imagine. I know I had only him for about a week but already I felt safe with him. Like he would never let anyone or anything hurt me. EVER!

"Oh Macey your knight in shining armor is here!"Cam, Bex, and Liz called at the same time. I looked in the mirror one last time, smoothed down my hair and my dress and was out the bathroom door. Collin was standing there looking very handsome in a black tux.

"Now before you go anywhere, "Bex said. I did not like where this was going, "We have to ask you a couple of questions."I KNEW IT!

"Macey out!"Cammie pushed me out of the room while I shot an apologetic look at Collin who looked quite scared. Then she slammed the door behind me. I heard some rustling and then I heard a chair scrape against the floor.

"Have a seat Collin."Liz said patiently.

"Okay." Collin said back nervously. And then I heard him sit down. OH NO!

"So Collin. Why are you interested in Macey?"Cammie asked slyly.

"Because she is THE kindest, sweetest, funniest person I have ever met!"AWWWWWWW!

"Well what would you say if I asked you about Macey's looks?"Bex said.

"She is the most beautiful person I have ever met and ever will meet."Okay when a guy calls you beautiful and not hot you know that's a good sign!

"Okay now. You have answered our questions so now it's onto a lecture about how to treat Macey and the consequences for if you don't treat her right."Liz CRAP!

"Okay. So you will be a gentlemen and treat her like a goddess. Open doors for her pull out her chair insist on paying for everything and make her laugh. And if you even think about making her cry _once_we will find you and make you wish you never did. Capeesh?" Cammie threatened. And I heard a gulp so I take it that they succeeded in scaring him. So I figured that they were done so before they opened the door I leaned against a wall indifferently and then Collin walked out. He looked scared and he was trying to hide but he wasn't succeeding.

"Shall we?"He said, holding out his hand.

"We shall."I took his hand and he started leading me down the corrider towards whatever place he was bringing me to.

"Sorry about my friends. Their just a little overprotective. And Grant, Jonas, and Zach went through the same thing. So don't worry!"I added on lightly. I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me. When we got to the car he told me to put a blindfold on and so I followed his instructions and then he opened my door helped me get in and helped me put my seatbelt on. Did I mention that he is just SOOO SWEEEEEET!

About 15 minutes later we pulled to a stop.

"Can I take off the blindfold now?"I asked feeling giddy and nervous at the same time. He told me yes and I took it off and we were in the park. And right in front of me there was a picnic table with a fancy tablecloth and a couple of candles and covered dishes on it.

"You did all this for me?"I asked really shocked.

"Yeah. I wanted our first real alone date together to be special. And so here we are."He said very nervously. What, was he afraid that I wouldn't like it? How could I not like it?

"Do you like it?"He asked still nervous.

"No."I said."I love it!"I exclaimed. He looked relieved and led me over to the table. He pulled out my chair like a good gentleman and then went over to his chair after I sat down.

"Okay. So now we are seated. Open up the thingy."He said. I laughed at that. _The thingy ._He was hilarious. I opened up the dish and I saw 2 slices of cheese pizza. It looked like the gourmet kind that chef makes.

"Thank you!"I said to him.

"No problem!" He said back easily. It was so easy to talk to him! So we ate and we talked and we laughed and just had a good time.

"You wanna go on a walk?"He said looking anxious about something.

"Sure!" I said taking his hand. It was warm and felt so right. We started walking just swinging our hands back and forth. Finally she spoke.

"Macey I really like you."He started hesitantly. YAY! _I am going insane! _

"I really like you too!" I said and his face instantly brightened. I love his smile!

"Okay. I have a question to ask you." He said and when I nodded he continued nervously."Will you be my girlfriend?"He asked hesitantly and closed his eyes and he looked like he was concentrating really hard.

"Of course I will!"I said very excitedly. He opened his and his face stretched into a full blown grin. He picked me up and started spinning me around. When he let me down he stared at me and started leaning in. And then out of nowhere 4 HUGE guys popped out from behind the tree.

"OH COME ON!"I screamed. I mean the most awesome boyfriend in the world was just about to kiss me and then some random dudes pop out and start attacking us! That's just not right! One of the guys started punching at me and one of the guys joined him. I blocked there punches easily. Collin was fighting the other two guys and by the looks of it he was winning. I landed a solid kick in the 1st guys gut. And when he doubled over in pain I grabbed him by the shoulders and head-butted him succeeding in knocking him out and breaking his nose. Collin threw one of the guys he was fighting against a tree causing the tree to majorly shake. But it knocked him out and then there were 2. I stomped on the guys foot and he grabbed it prancing around like a pony. And then I punched him under the chin. One guy to go. I rushed over to help Collin not the easiest thing to do in high heels.

"Macey! Go and make sure the guys STAY out and call Mr. Solomon. We're gonna need him."So I followed his instructions and 15 minutes later Mr. Solomon was there with Cammie's mom. They knocked the remaining guy out and piled them all into the van they came in and told us we needed to head back for further investigation. Me and Collin went back in the car that we came in and stayed silent the whole way holding hands on the seat. When we got back we helped the adults haul in the big burly dudes down to Sublevel 2. Just when we got them tied to chairs they woke up.

"Where are we?"The one who we assumed was their ring-leader said a little drowsily.

"We will ask the questions her!"Cammie's mom said."Why did you attack Macey and Collin?"

"None of your business!"He said like a little 3rd grader who wouldn't tell anybody why he didn't share his toys.

"Okay then. Who are you from?"Solomon said.

"Not telling!"He said getting angry. Rachel(Cammie's mom)slapped the guy. And it was a good hard slap too. It left a red mark across his cheek. He looked mad. Like MURDEROUS!

"Who are you from?"Mr. Solomon said again.

"…The Circle of Cavan."

**A/N: OOOHHH cliffhanger! Hope you guys liked it! I worked really hard on this. And thanks for reviewing my other stories! And please review my other story about Percy Jackson! So what will happen with this story? Review and find out! LATAZ!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey peoples! Thanks for all the reviews! 28 good reviews, 1 bad review! Hope you enjoyed my super long chapter! Here is a new chapter. I wanna put some spoilers in here so bad but I don't wanna ruin it! Enjoy!**

**Macey POV**

"The Circle of Cavan?" I said my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. I had thought that we had concluded that the COC wasn't after me.

"Yes. The Circle of Cavan." Rachel slapped him again and I swear she hit him so hard it sent vibrations through the room!" What the crap was THAT for?" He cried out in pain and I must admit it was really funny!

"It was for being sent from the COC!" Rachel screamed at him. "Macey, Collin I think you guys should go. We have a lot more to do down here and it's gonna be a LONG night." She said with an evil glare in her eyes.

"Okay. Leaving now." I said and Collin and I started backing out of the room. When we were a couple of feet away we started sprinting. We finally got to the elevator and when we went inside we were holding hands and I was mentally smiling. This night didn't exactly have the ending I had hoped for but it was a really good night. The elevator finally reached the top and we stepped out and Collin walked me back to my room in silence.

"Thank you." I said to Collin. He looked a little surprised like that was the thing he least expected.

"For what?" He asked obviously still confused.

"For asking me to be your girlfriend, for taking me on the best date of my life, and for being there when those jerks showed up." I said and this time he looked _really_ surprised.

"Oh...okay. Your welcome I guess." He said. I reached for the door handle as he started to walk away. But then when I was about to open the door he turned around.

"Macey, wait!" He called. I looked over at him. "I forgot to give you something." And he walked over to me and put his arms around my waist and then he kissed me right on the _lips._ It took me about three seconds to get over my shock. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. About 1 minute later the door opened and guess who came out. Cammie, Bex, and Liz! Then they started squealing and it was pretty annoying but I didn't care. This was officially the _best_ night of my entire existence! And then we said good-bye and he walked away and I walked into my room. Immediately I was bombarded with questions.

"I'll tell you guys all about it tomorrow. It's been a long night."

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry it was so short but I've been really tired lately. Like we have been running the mile in gym and I've had drama and will have drama every day from now on so I will be updating a lot less often. Sorry! Oh and by the way my time in the mile is 10:48. :-) LATAZ! **


	9. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Listen, I have some important stuff to tell you guys. I love writing this story, I really do. But, to continue on with this story I need to know that people are still reading it. And to know that I either need PM's or reviews. And so far I haven't gotten either. I don't want to write something that people aren't gonna read. So if you want me to continue with this story review. For my last chapter I only got 3 reviews. As I get more reviews I up my standards. And right now I have 32 reviews so I expect at least 4 or 5 reviews per chapter. So please review. Please. I know it sounds selfish and all but really. I hate making you guys wait a longer time than necessary. I know from experience because all of my favorite writers take _forever_ to update. And I am sorry about the A/N but I needed to tell you. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! Thank you for the super nice reviews! I was very briefly worried that nobody was reviewing because they weren't reading my story. So here is the long awaited chapter. Somebody asked me to do one in Collin's POV so it will be. They also asked for more Zammie, Jiz(couldn't think of anything better), and Brant. So hopefully this will meet all of your standards. And pretty soon I am going to be starting a story about Liz and Jonas! ****Enjoy! Really put their couples in here so sorry. But next chapter. I promise!**

**Collin POV**

I cannot believe that I kissed _Macey McHenry_, the prettiest, sweetest, funniest, most perfect girl in the entire universe. I would tell you more about the girls from other galaxies but that's classified information. And yes, aliens do exist. Jonas hacked Area 51's database and it was so dang _awesome!_ Well anyways back to the kiss. I kissed her and she kissed back. And then of course her friends came and ruined it. And speak of the devils as soon as I walked through the door my friends pounced on me and bombarded me with questions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. One question at a time. Jonas first. Then Zach and then Grant. And it goes like that from then on." I said holding my hands up.

"What did you do on your date?" Jonas asked looking eager.

"I took her to the park on a dinner date type thing. And then we went for a walk in the park." I didn't tell them about the COC because it would make this take way longer than necessary and trust me I didn't want that.

"Did you ask her to be your girlfriend?" Zach asked looking like he was about to explode.

"Yes I did and she did say yes." And they started squealing like girls. If I wasn't so wiped out from the fight it would've been pretty funny.

"Did you kiss her?" Grant said still squealing. And I swear on a guy as big as Grant it was pretty dang hilarious. And I covered my ears so I wouldn't have to hear them squeal again.

"Yes I did and she did kiss back." And I could hear them screaming. That's it. Tomorrow I am asking the girls what they did to the guys. I don't know if they abducted them and replaced them with aliens or what but I swear I will get to the bottom of this.

"Okay, umm… What did you guys eat?" Jonas asked looking vaguely satisfied… for the moment.

"We had cheese pizza." I said reminiscing in how cute Macey looked when she was getting frustrated because her pizza was to cheesy and the cheese kept stretching."But guys I am really tired so I will answer all of your questions in the morning." Okay. Hopefully that would get them of my back for the moment.

"Okay but we know somethings up so you will tell us tomorrow." They are so freakin' persistent.

**Next morning**

I was being shaken. And then when I mumbled something about needing more sleep and turned on my side, I felt cold water being splashed on me.

"_Dudes what the crap?"_ I exclaimed sitting bolt upright.

"Why did you not tell us that you and Macey were attacked by the Circle of Cavan?" Jonas, Zach, and Grant said simultaneously looking down at me.

**A/N: Hey! What do you think? I know it was boring but I think it was one of my funniest chapters. I mean Zach and Grant suealing? Can you imagine? Remember reviews are key to making me update! PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! After my episode of review withdrawal I realized that even if people don't review they still read my story. I have come to the decision that I won't post chapters according to how many reviews I get. However, I still will be asking for reviews. And reviews will make me post faster. Enjoy!**

**Macey POV**

It was 7:00 in the _morning _when I felt ice cold water being poured all over me. And in my bed too.

"Okay. It's morning. Now tell us." I heard Cammie's voice sounding excited and impatient. I opened my eyes and saw Bex, Cammie, and Liz hovering over my bed and staring intently at me. And then I saw that Liz was holding a bucket and that it was dripping. I am going to kill her later!

"Okay before you guys go all crazy let me wake up a little bit more and get dried." They let me through their shield thing and groaned. I mentally laughed for making them wait. So I went to the bathroom, grabbed a towel, and started drying my hair. When I got finished I got prepared for Hurricane Bex, Cammie, and Liz. They were closing in on me really fast. I opened the door and of course they fell in the bathroom.

"A little impatient are we?" I asked sarcastically. Surprisingly they nodded their heads very eagerly.

"Okay. Cammie you ask the first question. Bex the second. And Liz the last." Immediately I got protests from Bex and Liz, but I gave them one of my world-famous death glares and that shut them up.

"Where did he take you?" Cammie asked eagerly as if her life depended on hearing the answer.

"He took me to the park. He had dinner ready there and then we went for a walk." Liz looked like she was about to explode.

"Did he kiss you?" Bex blurted out. Typical.

"Yes he did." Now they all looked like they were about to explode. But then they got over it. Immediately I almost became deaf when they started squealing. And then I heard a knock on the door. Cammie bolted for the door, but Bex was faster. She swung the door open and pulled in Collin. Immediately the three girls that I call my best friends showered him with questions. When the questions finally ended Collin looked like he was about to scream.

"I take it you told them?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. They attacked me. I didn't have a choice." I said smiling at him. It was so easy to just be in the same room as him.

"It's okay. I told the guys. They attacked me too. Fortunately I got it on video." He took out a video camera and flipped it open. We crowded around him excitedly. It started playing and it just dragged on. Until finally something America's Funniest Home Videos worthy came on. It was the guys _squealing. _Yes actual squealedge. I swear I never thought I would see the day I saw _Zach Goode_ squealing but there it was. And just then somebody burst through the door looking absolutely _murderous_.

**A/N: Hey. Little cliffhangerish. But you know we recently learned about cliffhangers in English. Mainly author's use them to keep readers reading to the next chapter. And sorry if this wasn't that funny. I'm trying to make them as funny as possible, but still serious in a way. Throughout this chapter I have been listening to Bad Day by Daniel Powder. Yes I did have a bad day. The library didn't have this book that I seriously want to read. And then I have science and language homework. And it's Thanksgiving Break. Who gives homework over Thanksgiving Break? Hope you liked the chapter! LATAZ!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey peoples! How's it going? I have **_**wonderful , spectacular **_**news! My phone was due for an update so I got this awesome new phone! It is the Samsung Flight and it's super awesome! But you know ironically I wasn't the first one to play with it! That's just wrong. Anyways enjoy!**

**Macey POV**

Zach, Grant, and Jonas burst into the room and I swear they looked ready to _kill_**. **Apparently they knew that Collin had gotten them on video.

"Can we help you?" Cammie asked innocently. She always had been a good actress.

"Yes, you can help us!" Grant said practically screaming.

"We know that Collin showed you the video!" Jonas said clarifying things. And then me and everybody except the three boys at the door started busting out laughing.

"And how would you know that?" Bex asked looking genuinely curious.

"Because we saw Collin take the tape out of the camera!" Zach said looking furiously at Collin. I swear this was better than the video!

"If you just give us the video tape, nobody dies." Grant said, his voice deadly calm.

"No way! This is going on YouTube!" Bex said, starting a whole new round of laughter. This would be an insta-hit!

"We will have to take it by force then." Zach said advancing on us. That's when Cammie stepped into action. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he swallowed.

"Now Blackthorne Boy, you don't want to do anything rash. Now do you?" She said giving him puppy-dog eyes. I swear it looked like he was about to melt.

"Uh… No?" He said it more like a question. The girl had _mad_ skills!

"No you don't. Now if you're a good boy I'll buy you ice cream on Saturday. Okay?" He was putty in her hands. Again he swallowed. It was awesome watching Zach squirm!

"Okay." Zach said, sighing. One down, two to go. Apparently Grant was up next.

"Grant I would be very sad if you take the video away from us." He gave up immediately. Jonas was last.

"Jonas I thought we were about to work on a computer program." Liz said, slipping her hand into Jonas's. We all had mad skills! Jonas also backed of immediately. Smart boy.

Everybody left the room then and it was just me and Collin.

"That was one of the funniest things I have ever seen!" I exclaimed and we busted out laughing and Collin nodded.

"So what do you wanna do?" Collin asked suddenly taking on a bored look.

"You wanna go spy on Zach and Cammie? I could use a challenge." I said and he nodded.

And then we left the room looking for Zach and Cammie.

**A/N: Oooohhhh. The plot thickens. Not really, I just always wanted to say that! **

**I have decided to list all the songs that I listened to while writing that chapter. So here is the list: 21 Guns by Green Day, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, Take It Off by Ke$ha, and We Are One from the Lion King 2. I know. I'm musically diverse! **

**And another new one… REVIEW RESPONDING!**

**ZachandCammie4ever: I know! I laughed like a maniac when I thought about it!**

**gallagherspygirl: No. As it says above it is the guys, excluding Collin.**

**Hope you enjoyed my chapters! Review and your favorite character from this story will come and hang out with you for the whole day! LATAZ!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello, my most faithful readers! This story is almost over. :'(. Well, it's going to have 15 or maybe 16 chapters. By the time this story is over I would like to have 60 reviews, more or less. And over the course of the next few chapters I am going to dedicate chapters to the people who reviewed most. This chapter is dedicated to gallagherspygirl. She submitted a total of *drum roll please* 11 reviews! Hope you enjoy! **

**Macey POV**

Okay, if you want to live, _never _spy on Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan. They caught us and I seriously thought my life was in danger. But, if you're looking for something exhilarating I suggest it. Well, me and Collin are still going strong and I have never been happier. In fact I am going to meet Collin outside. He said he had a surprise for me.

In fact, I just got there... _OH MY GOSH, HE'S KISSING ANOTHER GIRL!_

_How could he do this to me? _

_I am going to smack this guy. And then I am going to kill him in the most PAINFUL way possible!_ I thought angrily.

I ran up to them, with tears in my eyes, pulled them apart, and smacked him hard! And you can tell he was surprised. His eyes went wide when he saw me and he reached up to touch his cheek, but I didn't let him get that far. I tackled him to the ground, while the girl just walked away.

I punched him in the nose and blood started trickling down his face. I punched him in the jaw and I heard it crack. That's when he started screaming. I then punched him several times in the stomach and his breathing became labored.

"Some surprise! You tell me to come meet you here, and I catch you kissing another girl!" I screamed at him, while alternating between punching him in the face and in the stomach.

"I bet you wish that you didn't cheat now! I am going to _KILL_ you!" I yelled at him. He was still screaming and it was awhile before anybody came and helped him.

About ten minutes later Mr. Solomon and Mr. Moskowitz came and _tried_ to get me off of him. They had to call back-up. It took them, Ms. Morgan, Zach, Grant, Jonas, Liz, Cammie, and Bex to get me off of him. Normally, it wouldn't take that long, but I was _mad._

"Macey! What the crap was _that_ about?" Cammie asked, when we were finally back in our room. Right then I burst into tears. They came running over to me, trying to comfort me.

"Macey, I have never, ever seen you like this. What _happened_?" Bex asked, looking worried. She was right. I was never like this. But, this was my first broken heart. I had no idea it would feel this bad.

I wiped my eyes and told them about the whole thing. After I got finished, a whole set of fresh tears started up.

"I am going to make that boy wish that he had never been born. Body-bag down the Nile River or... Wait! What's his biggest fear?" Bex said, looking excited. I had to think for a minute.

"I got it..."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Don't you just wanna kill Collin right now? I do and I _wrote_ the chapter! But don't get your pitchforks and torches out right this instant! Next chapter will be Collin's point of view on what happened. Warning: The next chapter will be very cheesy and most likely one of the most overdone ideas in history. Hope you enjoyed! Oh and my best friend said that none of readers really loved me as a writer(besides her and my other best friend) when I told her that I felt so loved by you guys. If you want to prove her wrong, REVIEW! PEACE, LOVE, PEANUT BUTTER!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey. I'm sad. This is the last chapter. I know I promised more, but I tend to change my mind a lot. I think that I might make a sequel. If you do want a sequel, review to tell me and tell me what you want it to be called. I WILL LIST ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AT THE BOTTOM AND THERE WILL BE A SPEECH SO PLEASE READ IT! ENJOY!**

**Macey POV**

"Macey, you got the rope?" Cammie asked, as we were preparing to go and kidnap Collin. I nodded my head, and headed to the door.

When I opened it, I saw Collin. He was in mid-knock, and when he saw me he pulled his hand down, and opened his mouth to speak. I couldn't help myself, and I punched his mouth.

"_OOOWWW!_ I guess I deserved that though." He said, rubbing his jaw.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked harshly, while giving him one of my world-famous glares.

"Macey-" Bex started, but I cut her off.

"Can you guys let me and Collin speak to each other?" They just nodded and left the room. Knowing them they were probably spying on us, so I hit the door and heard a chorus of, "Owww".

"Okay. We're leaving." And just to make sure, I opened the door and saw them heading down the hall. I closed the door, and turned to face Collin.

"Okay. Back to the original topic… _What do you want_?"

"I want to apologize. And I want to say that I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." He had this sad look on his face, and it made me want to punch him again.

"I don't believe you." I said, shaking my head.

"Please, believe me. You have to believe me!" He said the last part in a whisper.

"Why should I?" I asked, making sure that plenty of venom got into my voice.

"Because, I love you." He didn't even give me time to think about it.

He walked up to me, grabbed my hands, and kissed me full on the mouth. Instinctively, I kissed back. But, then I came to my senses and pulled away. I bit my lip and looked up at him.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked, in a whisper.

"I don't know. Can you give me a couple of days to think it over?" I asked, and he nodded.

He kissed my forehead, and left the room. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I walked over to my bed, and sat down. Finally, I laid down, got into the fetal position, and cried.

_What am I going to do?_

**A/N: Hey, everybody. Sorry that this is the final chapter, but again review if you want a sequel. Well anyways.. I love you guys so much. Thank you for all of the reviews, and favorites and alerts. It really means a lot to me. 56 reviews may not seem like a lot to you, but it is to me. Now I shall list all who reviewed. **

**GallagherGirl2**

**gallagherspygirl**

**PreppyEmoGirl**

**ilovemybestfriends**

**GallagherGirl537**

**Hello**

**rozaveRnB**

**Zammiefan**

**akjupiter**

**pinkpolkadots821**

**ZachandCammie4ever**

**skarpia**

**How I Make Lemonade**

**cococrazy**

**Zammie2gether4ever**

**Hope Morgan**

**soccerchic00000007**

**GallagherGoode1113**

**maceygirl**

**Thank you, everybody. You guys are the best readers in the world. Again, I love you guys so much! Bye. *tear***


	15. AN 3

**A/N: Sorry, but this is just an A/N. I know I said this story was done, but I have some important stuff to say. Okay, I got about 4 reviews saying I should make a sequel. And, I did. It is already published, so as soon as you get finished reading this sentence, you can read it. PEACE!**


End file.
